


lady of the sea

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [SENCHROME] What’s in A Name? [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allusions to A/B/O verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: "You know for someone mated such as yourself, for ageniuslike you are," Gen sighed, shaking his head in slight concern for his friend, "you're a bit slow on the uptake. Of course Chrome-chan would doanythingfor you, anything to make you, and now your baby together, happy for the rest of your life.""Even if it means agreeing to naming our kid like I would name inventions?""Even if it means agreeing to naming your child like your inventions." Gen nodded.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: [SENCHROME] What’s in A Name? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	lady of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> //don’t take this so seriousyl, I just dreamt the whole plot up like, two nights ago, and the idea wouldn’t leave me alone

"Senku-chan, don't you think it's a tad bit  _ too _ angerous-day to have the baby around? While you're handling chemicals?" Gen is careful not to wake the sleeping baby strapped across Senku's back. There were tufts of messy, brown hair peeking from behind Senku's collar, "I don't doubt little Opera-chan would mind, but really?" 

Senku lets out a soft snort, "You should have seen her yesterday, strapped across Chrome's chest while he went through a whole pile of minerals," Senku smiled fondly at the memory as he held the two flasks in his hands away from his body, in case he started laughing out loud. "But seriously,  _ Opera? _ Really? I thought we all agreed to call the little one  _ 'Senku 37'? _ Even Chrome said so," Senku asked, looking away from his work to give the mentalist a curious glance. 

A grimace painted Gen's face, wincing at the name. He looked towards the sleeping baby, feeling sorry for her parents' choice of name.

"You know for someone mated such as yourself, for a  _ genius _ like you are," Gen sighed, shaking his head in slight concern for his friend, "you're a bit slow on the uptake. Of course Chrome-chan would do  _ anything _ for you, anything to make you, and now your baby together, happy for the rest of your life."

"Even if it means agreeing to naming our kid like I would name inventions?"

"Even if it means agreeing to naming your child like your inventions." Gen nodded. At that moment, the baby stirred, letting out a high-pitched whine. 

The flap that covered the entrance shifted, and Suika's watermelon helmet poked inside. "Is Nital-chan still sleeping? Kohaku said she wanted to see her before the Hunting team left," over the years, she'd grown much taller, almost towering over Senku, and yet she was still as shy, as she had been five years ago. 

Gen's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the name she'd mentioned.  _ "Nital-chan?!" _

The volume had been no surprise at all that it woke the baby in question, and cries filled the lab. Thundering, harried footsteps echoed from behind Suika, as if a herd of bulls had passed through the village. There were shouts coming from all around the lab, but Gen couldn't be anymore surprised to find the baby's father pull open the flap, 

_ "Senku 37? What's wrong? What happened?!" _ Were the words that flew right out of Chrome's mouth, only encouraging the baby's crying. Senku, on the other hand, had put down the vials of chemicals he had been holding earlier, and thought to reach around to console the bawling child on his back. 

"Keep it down, and we'll find out, yeah?" 

\--- --- --- 

The next couple of minutes were dedicated to consoling the infant, pulling out every handmade rattle old man Kaseki had energetically made for his  _ granddaughter. _ After getting the baby to calm down, her parents found her swept away by Suika, gently holding her "little sister" as she had claimed, before calling out softly to the Hunting team, and the other teens nearby. With all those people hovering, cooing over the baby, Senku decided it would be futile to try and retrieve the child any sooner than later. 

Senku sat at the base of the tree nearest their treehouse, letting out an exhausted sigh. Beside him was Chrome, looking a little worse than he had been earlier that morning, before he had given Senku, and their daughter a kiss each, and then running off to where he had been trying to learn old man Kaseki's skillful ways.

"How are your experiments going?" Chrome asked, though his words were muffled with the way his face had fallen flat on the ground, and each and every muscle of his must have been sore from his training, that he didn't even bother getting up.

Senku smiled a little, and ruffled Chrome's hair, tugging playfully at his headband. Senku's own headband that matched his mate's sat high above his brow, which he idly pushed out of his eyes. "Infant formula is surprisingly easier to produce than the sulfa drug, that's for sure, thanks to the cows the guys from America sent over." 

He received a noncommittal hum in response, but Senku thought none of it. Chrome must have just been weighing his pros and cons of skipping his training with Kaseki.

"Need any help with anything?" Chrome asked, this time, turning his face towards Senku, his warm, brown eyes burning earnestly, passionately, that Senku knew this man,  _ his mate, _ he reminded himself, would just about drop anything if he ever caught wind of any of Senku’s whims, or ideas, no matter how outlandish they may seem to others.

Granted, getting an extra couple of hands to bring him buckets of fresh cow's milk would save him the time from the trips to the farm, and back to the lab. And he was sure his noodle arms would give way if he were to make a third trip in succession, but inheriting the craftsmanship from old man Kaseki was just as important as making the infant formula. 

Down the road, both would be beneficial for the Kingdom of Science, and for it to flourish even further, and for the next generations to nurture, and continue to keep the civilization alive. 

Senku chose to snicker instead of giving a verbal reply, "I'm telling Kaseki you're planning on skipping your training, if I ever find you on the farm, unless I get the go-signal from your Master." 

That got Chrome to sit up and throw Senku an angry pout, but he knew Senku only thought it was the most practical, and efficient thing. 

Chrome knew it was always best to just trust in Senku, as Senku reciprocated that trust in him.

"Okay  _ fine, _ I'll keep going to Kaseki's lessons." He sat right next to Senku, tilting his head back against the tree. "I'm gonna have to apologise to Senku 37, too, if I can't be around as often." He turned to look towards Suika, who had taken to parading the baby around the village, showing her off to anyone who was free to coo, and play with the now wide awake baby. 

Senku, on the other hand, had been failing to hide the amusement on his face, and just let the snickers out of his system. "Are we  _ sure _ sure that's what we're naming her?  _ 'Senku 37'? _ That almost makes the Steam Gorilla her elder sibling of sorts!" He was full-on laughing now, and Chrome realised just how ridiculous they probably looked, laughing like a couple of kids. 

"Well, I can't think of anything else we could name her," Chrome shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment, mulling over their thoughts, in hopes of figuring out a fitting name for their child. 

Senku sat with his back straight, looking forward, towards the general direction of the baby. 

"How about  _ Marie?" _

\--- --- --- 

The way the name rolled over his tongue felt like it was the most perfect, most right thing he's ever said in his entire life, like nothing could ever mistake it as anything else but their child. 

"Maree?" Chrome asked, sounding out the unfamiliar name. 

Senku chuckled at his attempts, and corrected him: "it's  _ Marie. _ It's actually the name of one of the greatest female scientists in the Modern world, Madame Marie Curie," he explained, and Chrome only tilted his head, as if to gesture at Senku to tell him more about her. 

"Well, she was a pioneer in radioactivity, which gave me an idea for our next big project, by the way, and she won two Nobel prizes for her work, which is basically the biggest award, and the highest honor a scientist, or anyone else, really, can receive. They only give out Nobel prizes to those who have contributed to the greatest benefit of humankind, so that's quite a bit of a tall order, but it's ten billion percent worth it, with the prestige that comes with the award of course, as well as knowing you've helped in the betterment of mankind."

Chrome gave no response to that, but Senku let him be with his thoughts, knowing full well that Chrome had the habit of digesting every bit of Modern World information Senku doled out from time to time. So he looked away, and picked at his ears. He'll have to ask his mate to help him clean them later. 

"Then," Chrome starts, "then, Senku, you'll just  _ have _ to have one, no, maybe twenty? No, I think  _ ten billion _ of those awards should be given to you, with all these  _ baaaad _ inventions and modern machines you've brought to our village, and then the rest of the world." 

Chrome shrugged, nonchalantly throwing an arm around Senku's shoulders to pull him flush against his side. "It's the least this world can do to thank you for reviving it."

Senku could only hum to cover up the thrum of his blood rushing to paint his face, as his chest swelled with pride, and adoration for his mate. 

_ Stupid Chrome and his stupid honesty! _

"Fair enough, I guess!" Senku agreed, just to humour the guy, and leaned against him despite the embarrassment at how so gallantly he said it. 

"So. Marie, huh?"

"Yeah," Senku agreed. "Ishigami Marie." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> //it’s titled as such bc I was actually planning to mention that she had been born while they were out at sea,,, but I couldn’t find a scene I could cut in with that information,,  
> // anyway, Marie is a Biblical name with the meaning _’lady of the sea’_ so there’s that
> 
> //there’s gonna be a part 2,,, sometime this month or the next


End file.
